


Human Amedot Week 2018

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, It should generally be G rated though, Rated T To Be Safe, Tattoo Artist and Florist AU, just a few swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: It's the first human amedot week! It goes from July 2nd to July 8th. I might not write something for every day of the event and I might not draw something for every day either. But I will do my best to do one or the other at least.Here are the prompts:Day 1 (July 2nd): VacationDay 2 (July 3rd): Pride ParadeDay 3 (July 4th): Day at the poolDay 4 (July 5th): Work ShenanigansDay 5 (July 6th): Free Day! Let your imagination go wild.Day 6 (July 7th): ConfessionDay 7 (July 8th): College





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of my submissions for this event will take place in the universe of my tattoo artist and florist AU.

“Heeeeeyyy Peri,” Amethyst approached her with a catlike grin.

“Yes Amethyst?” Peridot shifted in her seat at the front desk of her tattoo shop. She hadn’t expected Amethyst to swing by that day.

“So, you like nerdy stuff like toys and comics and games,” Amethyst bounced on the balls of her feet with her hands behind her back. “Well, there’s this convention going on in Empire City and I thought we could spend some of our time off together.”

“Oh?” Peridot looked and sounded intrigued.

Amethyst smirked. “I got us some three-days pass-”

“-You did?!” Peridot cut Amethyst off in her excitement. “You’re the best!”

Peridot ran up to Amethyst and gave her a hug.

“Wait,” Peridot thought of something. “But will you have fun with that?”

“Ha, ‘course; I’ve been to a lot of cons when I was younger,” Amethyst replied. “Even did some cosplay too.”

There was a sparkle in Peridot’s eye. “Is that so? How would you feel up to a couples cosplay?”

“Who ya thinking?”

Peridot smiled. “Well… if you have some camo pants then maybe~”

 

* * *

 

The con was a very enjoyable and expensive experience for the couple. A toy caught Amethyst’s eye.

“Hold up,” she got the attention of Peridot who was grinning ear-to-ear while looking at the tables. Amethyst picked up a black truck with unusual seams on it. “I think I had this one when I was a kid.”

“You should get it then, you know, for nostalgia,” Peridot said encouragingly.

“I think I will,” Amethyst held her find close to herself. “You see anything you like?”

“I don’t know if I want it but the story behind the release of,” Peridot picked up a red car covered in seams, “this particular toyline is very interesting.”

Then she started to give Amethyst all the details.

Much to Amethyst’s amusement.


	2. Pride Parade

I unfortunately couldn't think of a story for this prompt.


	3. Work Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am submitting this one late because Steven Universe made me so happy that I couldn't focus on drawing. I'll be posting my Day 5 submission at my usual time. There will be no day 3 one because I always feel really bitter when I think about pools. I haven't had the best experiences with those.

Amethyst rapped her fingers on the counter. Then she heard the door chime and looked up to see Peridot; looking how Amethyst had never seen her before, her hair was tied back and she was wearing frameless glasses.

She was especially cute.

Which made Amethyst blush.

“Hi Amethyst,” Peridot greeted her with a small wave and smile before noticing how Amethyst was looking at her; she felt bashful. “Oh, um, Pearl asked me to tone down my image before coming in to help.”

“Thanks for filling in,” Amethyst blurted out. “You don’t got anything to worry about. If someone asks hard questions call me.”

“Sure,” Peridot didn’t expect such a professional attitude from Amethyst.

And they got to work.

Though things didn’t go terribly smoothly; Amethyst’s hands just wouldn’t work whenever she checked on Peridot.

“So Peri,” Amethyst fumbled with the pot she was holding, “wanna help me with this display?”

“Yeah, sure,” Peridot walked up to Amethyst. “What do you need me to do?”

Amethyst talked as she pointed, “just put those little guys here and… here.”

Peridot did what Amethyst asked her to, being weirdly quiet.

Which disappointed Amethyst.

 

* * *

 

Later in the day Amethyst was on a stepladder to rearrange some flowers on a high shelf. She caught Peridot in the corner of her eye as she was stepping down. Her legs felt like jelly.

“Amethyst!” 

Before Amethyst knew it she was in Peridot’s arms.

“Are you okay?” Peridot asked, her face full of concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Amethyst replied then groaned. “What’s up with us today? It’s been so awkward and now I fell. We were supposed to have fun with the displays, and goof off, and… and…”

“I’m sorry,” Peridot gave Amethyst a sympathetic smile. “The last time I dated a coworker things went very wrong so I was trying to be a professional.”

“Well that girlfriend was a shitty person. I’m also kinda at fault for today. I just couldn’t think straight.”

“Is there anything I can do to help with that?”

Amethyst smiled. “No, dummy. It’s because you’re like,  _extra_  cute today.”

Peridot smiled warmly.

“See, that,” Amethyst pointed at her. “Fucking adorable.”

“Heh, thanks,” Peridot said with a soft laugh and blush.

“So, you gonna put me down so we can have some fun at work?”

“Yeah, of course,” Peridot put Amethyst down on her feet.

“There’s some soil that needs to be rearranged in the back, wanna help?”

“Absolutely!”

Amethyst stood on the wheel barrel as Peridot pushed it.

The rest of the day was spent goofing around.


	4. Free Day, Hair Dyeing

“I’m kind of happy that you decided to dye your hair,” Peridot stirred the hair dye. “The colour really suited you in those old photos.”

“You should’ve seen Pearl’s face when I told her I was going back to the purple,” Amethyst said with a chuckle.

“And let me guess, she blamed me for that one,” Peridot sounded amused.

Amethyst laughed. “Just a little. But I told her that I was thinking of doing it even before we met.”

“When you told me you used to have purple hair my mind went straight for a bright garish purple. The shade you picked out is really pretty.”

Peridot kissed Amethyst on the cheek. “When I finish you’re going to look even nicer than you did before. And that’s no easy feat.”

Amethyst snorted. “God you’re a dork,” she kissed Peridot back.

“Okay, get settled so I can get to work.”

The couple made casual conversation as Peridot brushed on the hair dye.

“And then Jasper walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and said, ‘hey’ and scared the bajeesus out of him; she didn’t even need to crack her knuckles, or snarl, or anything,” Peridot said with loud laughter. “The guy was such a pain. He refused to listen to my professional opinion.”

“So did he leave the shop?” Amethyst asked.

“Leave? He ran out like his butt was on fire!”

“Geeze, good thing she’s my sis or else I’d be scared to get on her bad side.”

“Alright,” Peridot put the hair dying supplies away, “I’m done here.”

“Cool, thanks man,” Amethyst stood up. “Alright, you sit tight. I’m gonna do you while mine soaks in.”

Peridot did just that.

“Maybe I should try a more out there colour sometime,” Peridot stated absentmindedly.

“I’m surprised you haven’t,” Amethyst opened the box or Peridot’s dye. “I’d think somebody with a mohawk would do a really bright colour at some point.”

“I’ve been blonde for so long, it never even crossed my mind until recently.”

“So what colour would you choose?” Amethyst asked as she put on her gloves.

“I do really like green,” Peridot replied. “I’ve seen pictures of people would bright green hair and it looks cool. I’ve also always thought red mohawks look awesome but I don’t know if red would suit me. And blue’s my favourite colour but, well…”

“That’s in the past, my man.”

“True.”

“I think green would be really cool, ha, and it’d match your lip ring.”

“There’s a lot of green on me,” Peridot laughed breathily.

“Hard to believe it’s not your favourite colour.”

Peridot sighed. “I’ve been soured a bit on blue so maybe it is now…”

Amethyst didn’t really want to dwell on that particular subject for long. “I’m sure one day you’ll stop thinking about that stuff when you see blue. And until then you’ve got a whole rainbow to choose from.”

“That’s very true,” Peridot sounded like she had been cheered up. 

“Ah crap,” Amethyst realized something as she was about to start dying Peridot’s hair. “Should I have shaved your head before opening the dye?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Peridot replied. “If it did, I would have said something.”

“Should have known, you’ve got a handle on things,” Amethyst said with a giggle. “You’re almost as organized as Pearl.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Ha, you’re right. But it’s not for me.”

Their conversation eventually turned into gossip about Pearl.


	5. Confession

“Yo Peri!” Amethyst cheerfully called her from in front of Funland Arcade.

“I’m coming,” Peridot called back, she power walked up to Amethyst.

“Ready for some fun?” Amethyst asked with a catlike grin.

“Sure,” Peridot’s reply was slightly quieter than usual.

“Hm,” Amethyst noticed but decided to not say anything. Everybody has an off day on occasion.

“Have you already gotten your quarters?” Peridot asked.

“Nah, figured I’d wait for you first,” Amethyst replied.

“Oh, thanks for waiting,” Peridot fiddled with her fingers for a fraction of a second. “Well, shall we go in?”

“Peri, why don’t we wait a sec and sit on the beach first?”

Peridot swallowed, trying to be subtle.

But Amethyst saw it, and the look in Peridot’s eyes.

“Yeah, maybe we should sit on the beach for a bit,” Peridot replied to Amethyst’s earlier question, she knew Amethyst had caught on. “I… need to talk to someone. There’s something I need to get off my chest.”

The two walked to a secluded bench on the beach and sat down together.

It took a bit for Peridot to start speaking. “I must confess, I haven’t been doing too well lately.”

“I could tell,” Amethyst said softly.

“You could?” Peridot looked at Amethyst in disbelief.

“Pfft, yeah, I know ya Peri. I learned how to tell how you’re feeling because you don’t always express it.”

“Heh,” Peridot looked a bit weepy. “I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“So, what’s been eating you?”

“Everything!” Came the familiar lead-up to a long rant. “I don’t know why I agreed to opening a tattoo shop here! You live in Beach City, you know how few people get tattoos here! But I like my job, I like what I do. I create art that people want permanently. That’s great! But what isn’t great is doing the budgeting, ordering supplies, paying the all the bills, and still scrounging up enough cash to eat. So I started taking commissions on Rumbld but hardly anybody on there knows the value of art.”

“Sounds rough,” Amethyst had long since learned to just let Peridot rant.

“It is! And I’ve been overworked because-” Peridot sniffled, “-well, you know. And I just don’t know how I’m going to… make it…” tears welled up in Peridot’s eyes.

Then all the stress Peridot’s been dealing with on her own came to the surface. “Amethyst…”

“Say no more,” Amethyst opened her arms up and Peridot immediately buried her face in Amethyst’s chest. “Just let it all out. I’m here for ya.”

“I know everything will work out,” Peridot spoke into Amethyst’s comforting chest through the tears. “It’s just the journey-”

“-is hell,” Amethyst finished the sentence. “You’re going through a lot of stuff right now.”

“That’s an understatement,” Peridot’s usual snark, she dissolved into laughter when she felt Amethyst holding back a chuckle. “Thanks Amethyst, I mean it.”

“Any time,” Amethyst hugged Peridot. “Any time.”


	6. College

“I’m worried,” Peridot sighed while folding laundry on the bed.

“About what?” Amethyst almost balled up her socks out of habit. For over thirty years she did that, but after moving in with Peridot eighteen years ago she had to stop doing it.

“Turquoise, going to college.”

“Ah, that, I never went so I don’t know what it’s like. But you did.”

“No, I went to university,” a distinction Peridot had always made.

“Same diff,” Amethyst said with a shrug.

Peridot sighed. “I suppose it’s splitting hairs because my concern has nothing to do with the type of post-secondary Turquoise has chosen.”

“So what is your concern?” Amethyst coaxed, even after all these years Peridot’s conversational skills were odd.

“That in being so far away from us Turquoise will fall into the wrong crowd.”

Amethyst loudly chuckled.

“What?”

“Dude, you’re _literally_ covered in tattoos from head-to-toe and you’re worried about your kid falling into the wrong crowd.”

“Hmph,” Peridot was mildly offended. “You know me. I never got lower than a 95% in all my classes, I was an engineer, I’ve never broken any important ru-”

“-Yeah, I know. You’re a good egg. But c’mon, you have to admit, the image of somebody who looks like you being worried about bad influences is funny.”

Peridot cracked a smile. “Okay, that’s true. But that doesn’t change anything. I worry. And what if she gets hurt? Who will call us?”

“That’s what emergency contacts are for.”

“That’s for the hospital, will a schoolmate know to phone us?”

“Well, no, but something she wouldn’t go to the hospital for isn’t serious enough to need your moms to fly to the other side of the country for.”

“True, but how will we know if she’s eating properly? Malnourishment is serious.”

“Won’t happen, you taught her how to budget and I taught her how to cook. And she’s built like a fucking truck and takes pride in that. She won’t let that go.”

“Bodybuilders are frequently malnourished.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Peri, chill. It’ll be fine; we’ll talk to her about calling us, maybe every week at first, and then once a month. And we’ll chat and ask how she’s doing. And she can visit us, or we can visit her. It’s not like we’ll lose touch.”

“You’re right,” finally a genuine smile. “I’m just such a worrywart.”

“You sure are,” Amethyst gave Peridot a squeeze. “It’s sweet though.”

“At least I have you to help reel my thoughts in,” Peridot kissed Amethyst on the forehead. “So how are you holding up?”

“To be honest, I’ve been freaking out a bit too,” Amethyst had finished with her socks and flopped onto the bed next to where Peridot was sitting. “I don’t know anything about college, just what they show on TV shows and I know those aren’t always accurate. I was worried about Turquoise getting drunk every night and making the same mistakes I did when I was around that age.”

“We did a good job of raising her,” Peridot spoke matter-of-factly.

“My mom did a good job of raising me.”

“Yeah, but there’s also the fact that Turquoise has never shown any interest in alcohol in the slightest. I think she ended up taking after me in that regard.”

“That don’t mean anything. I didn’t either until I was old enough to drink.”

“Well, if Turquoise does make mistakes we’ll still be there for her to help her. We love her, she knows this.”

Peridot ran her fingers through Amethyst’s hair which helped calm them both down.

“And it’s like you said, we’ll talk to Turquoise about keeping in touch with us and we’ll visit each other,” Peridot decided to flesh out the plan a bit more. “And if we notice anything off we can help her best we can. I think the main importance is her knowing that we’ll always been there for her if she needs us. That’s largely what helped me throughout my life; knowing that my dad will always be there for me.”

Peridot cupped Amethyst’s cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

“And of course you’re another large reason why I made it as far as I have. Amethyst, you’re good at helping people and being there for them. Everything will work out.”

“Same goes for you,” Amethyst smiled and pulled Peridot in for a second, longer kiss.


End file.
